Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros
Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros is a musical dark boat ride housed within the pyramid-shaped Mexico Pavilion, at the Epcot theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. It was the first World Showcase attraction to feature Disney characters based on an existing property. Norway followed suit in 2014 when it closed its Maelstrom ride to make room for Frozen Ever After, which opened in 2016. Synopsis The attraction begins with posters indicating that the Three Caballeros are to perform a concert tonight. After boarding the boats, guests float around the Mayan pyramid in the back of the pavilion's main room. Soon, guests enter a tunnel on the side of the pyramid, where Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca of The Three Caballeros introduce themselves, only to find out that Donald Duck, the third member of the group, has run off, prompting Panchito and José to set off on a frantic search for their missing friend. The next few scenes show Donald touring Mexico and José and Panchito on a magic sarape (a sort of Mexican flying poncho) looking for him. The next scene has characters similar to 'It's a Small World' with dancing animatronics and a Donald Duck piñata. Once past this area, guests enter a cave, which features different scenes of live-action footage with the Caballeros. After leaving the cave, there are three panels featuring a Mariachi band in the first, some Mexican girls and Donald in the second and Panchito and José pulling Donald away from the girls in the third. From here, guests float into Mexico City, where fireworks are going off overhead and the Three Caballeros are finally performing their concert. Trivia *Panchito, the leader of the trio, is the only Mexican character of the three, as Donald has always been portrayed as a citizen of the United States while José is a Brazilian. In the movie, Panchito is often seen firing guns into the air and whooping, while José smokes cigars. As with Disney's House of Mouse, the characters were toned down for the ride and don't smoke or shoot. *With its dancing dolls and miniature movies, the ride is a hybrid of the aforementioned It's a Small World and the now defunct If You Had Wings. * On December 4, 2015, animatronics of the Three Caballeros from the Mickey Mouse Revue were placed into the attraction's finale. *Eric Goldberg, best known for animating the Genie in Aladdin, directed the animation for the ride. Voice talent *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Rob Paulsen as José Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles See also * Epcot attraction and entertainment history References * WDWHistory - Grand Fiesta Tour * WDWMagic - Grand Fiesta Tour External links * Walt Disney World Resort - Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2007 Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Epcot Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts gentle boat rides Category:Dark rides Category:Water rides by name Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:World Showcase Category:Free flow boat rides Category:2007 establishments in Florida